classic_wowfandomcom-20200213-history
Badlands
The Badlands is a region in Khaz Modan. The region is accessed via the Searing Gorge to the west and Loch Modan to the north. It is a brutal, arid region of red sand, rocks, and blistering heat. Only the hardiest of creatures can survive in the arid wastes, such as feral coyotes, cougars and buzzards. In the far east is a region inhabited by black dragon spawn. Scattered across the Badlands are the camps of the ogres of the Dustbelcher tribe. In the northwest is a tiny Horde outpost. The northern reaches of this rugged land are home to ancient ruins that were found to be the workings of the ancient race, the earthen. These ruins are known as Uldaman. Dark Iron dwarves also have a large fortress just south of Uldaman. Characteristics |} History After the fall of the orcish Horde after the Second War left its remnants scattered and down trodden. The Orcs who once controlled Khaz Modan were nearly annihilated in the massive push from the humans from Lordaeron. The ogres and Horde settlement in this region are the remains of the Old Horde forces who were once stationed there. Recently, aid and reinforcements have arrived from the current Horde, much to the relief of the Orcs there. In tactical interests, they have dug a path through the mountains to reach the Searing Gorge, unwittingly releasing the Dark Iron Dwarves from their "prison". Geography Maps Topographic map of the Badlands Sub-Regions Dungeons * Uldaman Raid Dungeons None Half-Dungeons/Elite Areas *Lethlor Ravine *The Maker's Terrace Battlegrounds None Travel Hubs Flight paths from Kargath * Undercity * Hammerfall, Arathi Highlands * Grom'Gol, Stranglethorn Vale * Booty Bay, Stranglethorn Vale * Stonard, Swamp of Sorrows * Thorium Point, Searing Gorge * Ruins of Thaurissan, Burning Steppes Regions Adjacent to Badlands |} Notable Characters The Badlands are home to several characters of note. At his camp in the Dustbowl, Lotwil Veriatus seeks aid in his latest experiment. South of Hammertoe's Digsite, Prospector Ryedol attempts to cleanse Uldaman of the evil Dark Irons. And at Kargath, Warlord Goretooth and his men send bold adventurers into the dark Blackrock Mountain in search of retribution. For a complete list of characters, see List of Badlands NPCs. Quests Neutral * - Starts in Thousand Needles ** * - Return Frost Oil, made with Alchemy ** - Return Gyrochronatom, made with Engineering * - Gather 9 Blue Pearl from the Vile Reef in Stranglethorn Vale * ** *** **** **** **** **** * - Return 4 Buzzard Wing Uldaman * * * Alliance * - Recover a mining pick from the Dark Iron Dwarves * - From map in Hammertoe's Digsite ** - Outside instanced Uldaman *** - Just outside instance entrance to Uldaman **** ***** ****** ******* ******** - Kill Ambassador Infernus * - Starts in Ironforge, to Loch Modan ** - Loch Modan to Badlands *** - Kill Murdaloc and his cronies **** - Gather urns outside Uldaman * - Recover a supply crate from the Ogres in the NE corner. ** - Recover Scrap Metal from the Ogres *** ** *** * ** *** Kargath * 35 Neeka Bloodscar (from Swamp of Sorrows) ** 40 Report to Helgrum (to Swamp of Sorrows) * ** * ** * Resources This is an area rich in Minerals and Herbs. The minimum level of mining is around 125-150, but within a few hours you can rise to the 200 area. Even Gold veins appear rather frequently. Just move in a big circle around the whole area, and pick it up. *Herbs **Wild Steelbloom **Kingsblood **Fadeleaf **Goldthorn **Khadgar's Whisker **Firebloom **Purple Lotus *Ore **Silver Vein **Iron Deposit **Indurium Mineral Vein (Badlands and Uldaman are the only regions where you can gather it) **Gold Vein **Mithril Deposit **Truesilver Deposit Wild Creatures * Black Dragons * Cheetahs * Coyotes * Dark Iron Dwarves * Earth Elementals * Golems * Ogres * Troggs * Vultures * Whelps Notes, Tips, & Additional Info * The Badlands are a good spot to farm Iron Ore and Mithril Ore. It also has frequent spawns of Gold Ore and Truesilver Ore. *In one mission in Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness, Cho'Gall and a squadron of orcs must pass through the Badlands. *The pass to Searing Gorge lies south of Kargath, coordinates (0,63). Category:Flats Category:Continent:Eastern Kingdoms Category:Zone:Badlands Category:Crags